Destiny
by JinChubby
Summary: " Bumonim'mu menginginkannya sah menjadi pendampingmu minggu depan. " / " Kau. Pulang. Bersamaku. Mulai hari ini. " / Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun. Kau bahkan sudah menghisap darahnya kemarin malam. Jadi cepat bawa dia lusa. / NEW SUMMARY 1st VamFict -BTS & VIXX PAIRING- CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny...**

 **ooOOoo**

 **Kim Seok Jin x Kim Tae Hyung**

 **Jung Taek Woon (Leo VIXX) x Cha Hak Yeon (N VIXX)**

 **ooOOoo**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **Jung Hoseok x Jeon Jung Kook**

 **Lee Hong Bin (Hongbin VIXX) x Han Sang Hyuk (Hyuk VIXX)**

 **Kim Won Shik (Ravi VIXX) x Lee Jae Hwan (Ken VIXX)**

 **Kim Nam Joon**

 **Jung Yunho (TVXQ) x Kim Jae Joong (JYJ)**

 **Kim Jong Woon (Yesung SJ) x Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeo Wook SJ)**

 **Kim Young Woon (Kangin SJ) x Park Jung Soo (Leeteuk SJ)**

 **Shim Chang Min (TVXQ)**

 **Victoria Song (f(x))**

 **Krystal Jung (f(x))**

 **Lee Min Hyuk (Minhyuk BtoB) x Yook Sung Jae (Sungjae BtoB)**

 **Son Na Eun (A-Pink)**

 **Go Hara (KARA)**

 **Seulgi & Irene (Red Velvet)**

 **ooOOoo**

 **YAOI! GS for Leeteuk & Ryeo Wook SJ, My 1st VamFict!**

 **[Ini.. request'an dari eonnie'ku sebetulnya, dan tantangan dari dia juga xD Jadi maaf-maaf aja kalau misalnya fanfict ini jelek dan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kalian pikirkan. Tapi kalau misalnya dari kalian ada yang mau baca, aku welcome ko ^^ Happy Reading! ]**

* * *

 **Author Pov**

 _Ia menatap kesekeliling tempatnya kini berada. Sebuah bangunan besar yang diyakininya adalah rumah bergaya Eropa kuno, dengan foto berukuran besar yang berjajar pada dinding bangunan itu._

 _Bangunan itu terlihat remang, karena hanya ada beberapa lilin yang menyala disetiap sudut bangunan itu. Disebelah kanannya terdapat tangga dengan spiral yang menghubungkan ke lantai dua rumah itu._

 _Dengan rasa takut, kedua kakinya mulai melangkah dengan perlahan. Menaikki satu persatu anak tangga itu hingga akhirnya ia menemukan lorong disisi kiri dan kanannya._

 _" Bagaimana keadaan anakku? "_

 _Suara yang halus namun terdengar sangat khawatir itu menyapa indera pendengarannya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan melihat salah satu ruangan dengan pintu besarnya yang sedikit terbuka. Rasa ingin tahu membuatnya mendekati ruangan itu secara perlahan._

 _Setelah sampai didepan ruangan itu, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengintip dari balik celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Ia dapat melihat seorang namja bermata tajam tengah mengelus kedua bahu seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut panjang bergelombang sebatas lengannya. Juga seorang namja tampan yang tengah terbaring lemah diatas kasurnya, wajahnya begitu pucat. Lebih pucat dari orang sakit biasanya._

 _Dan yang membuat mereka semakin aneh dalam penglihatannya adalah, pakaian mereka. Seorang namja lain yang berdiri disebelah kanan mereka menghela nafasnya dengan pelan._

 _" Maafkan saya Nyonya, tapi kondisi tuan muda saat ini sangat memprihatinkan. Sebaiknya, tuan muda harus secepat mungkin mendapatkannya. Jika tidak- "_

 _" Apa maksudmu Shim Changmin-ssi?! Usia anakku belum cukup untuk melakukan hal itu! Kau ingin membuatnya cepat mati?!"_

 _Namja manis yang sedang mengintip itu mengernyit bingung. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan. Tapi salahkan saja rasa keingintahuannya yang besar itu hingga ia masih bertahan disana._

 _" Maafkan saya Tuan Besar, bukan maksud saya ingin membuat tuan muda seperti itu. Tapi jika dibiarkan, justru hal inilah yang akan semakin memperburuk keadaannya. Saran saya, lebih baik tuan muda segera menemui anak itu dan mempersuntingnya. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar bisa membuat tuan muda kembali pulih. " namja yang bernama Shim Changmin itu menjelaskan._

 _" Tapi.. jika anakku mempersuntingnya, bukankah saat bulan purnama nanti mereka harus melakukan ritual itu? Itu sama saja dengan membahayakan diri mereka. " sang wanita berucap. Ia menggenggam tangan anaknya yang terlihat sangat pucat._

 _" Nyonya, kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Selama kita menjalankan semua yang bersangkutan dari ritual itu dengan benar, saya yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "_

 _Kedua mata namja manis itu seketika melirik jemari tangan namja yang sedang terbaring lemah itu bergerak-gerak kecil. Ia lalu melihat kedua mata namja itu perlahan mulai terbuka._

 _" Eoh? Kau sudah sadar? Apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang sakit? Katakan pada eomma. " wanita itu mengelus lengan anaknya._

 _Namja tampan berwajah pucat itu menoleh, menatap sang ibu yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan khawatir._

 _" Aku akan melakukannya. " ucapnya dengan suara yang parau namun terkesan dingin. Hingga mampu membuat namja manis itu sedikit bergidik._

 _" Apa katamu? Appa tidak akan mengizinkan. Usiamu belum cukup untuk melakukannya. Lagipula kondisimu saat ini juga sangat tidak mendukung. Lebih baik, kau tunggu sampai saatnya nanti sudah tiba. " sang ayah menjelaskan._

 _" Aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan menemui dia dan segera mempersuntingnya. Lagipula.. dia sudah ada disini. "_

 _" Sudah ada disini? Apa maksudmu? "_

 _Namja itu mengalihkan tatapannya. Dengan tatapan tajamnya, namja tampan itu menatap seorang namja manis yang masih mengintip dibalik pintu. Tepat pada kedua matanya._

 _" Dia ada disana. " ucapnya._

 _Semua yang ada disana langsung menoleh pada apa yang ditatap oleh namja itu. Hal itu seketika membuat namja manis yang berada disana mematung. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Dan setelahnya, dengan perlahan ia mulai melangkah mundur. Membalikkan badannya, lalu berlari._

 _Sejenak ia menoleh kebelakang, dan kedua matanya membulat saat melihat beberapa namja dengan jubah hitam mengejarnya. Hingga akhirnya kaki kanannya tersandung dan ia keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya._

 _" Maaf membuat anda takut. Tapi kami mohon jangan lari lagi dan ikutlah kami. " suara itu menyapa indera pendengarannya._

 _Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan terduduk dilantai yang dingin itu._

 _" A-andwae.. shireo! Aku.. aku ingin pulang! " teriaknya._

 _" Kalau begitu maaf, tidak ada cara lain selain memaksa anda. " kini yang lain bersuara._

 _Namja manis itu perlahan memundurkan tubuhnya saat salah seorang dari mereka mendekat. Tangan yang terlihat sangat pucat itu terulur untuk menyentuh keningnya._

 _" ANDWAE! "_

 **ooOOoo**

Namja manis itu terduduk diatas kasur empuknya. Ia terengah-engah dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Sedetik kemudian ia bernafas lega ketika mengetahui bahwa dirinya hanya bermimpi buruk.

Dilihatnya jam dinding yang kini masih menunjukkan pukul empat pagi.

 _' Haah.. terjadi lagi. Dan kembali harus terbangun tepat jam empat. '_ batinnya.

Menghilangkan sejenak pemikirannya itu, disibakkannya selimut tebal yang menutupi kaki hingga sebatas pinggangnya. Namja manis itu turun dari atas kasurnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi didalam kamarnya sendiri.

Ia menatap pantulan dirinya pada kaca wastafel didepannya. Memandangnya sendu dan kembali menghela nafas pelan.

 **Taehyung Pov**

Lagi dan lagi. Kenapa mimpi buruk itu terus saja menghantuiku? Sudah selama satu bulan ini mimpi itu terus datang. Kupikir itu hanya mimpi buruk biasa. Tapi.. entah kenapa terus berlanjut. Suara itu dan.. tatapan matanya yang terlihat sangat tajam. Semuanya terasa sangat nyata. Membuatku takut.

Menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dan memutuskan untuk membasuh wajahku. Setelah mengelapnya dengan handuk putih milikku, aku melangkah keluar dan melangkah mendekati meja belajarku. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku selama satu bulan. Lebih tepatnya sejak pertama kali aku mendapatkan mimpi buruk itu.

Tapi tidak masalah juga sebenarnya belajar sebelum pergi ke sekolah. Itu bisa membuatku mengerti pelajaran yang akan diterangkan saenim hari ini. Atau bahkan bisa bertanya jika ada hal yang tidak ku mengerti.

 **ooOOoo**

Kedua langkah kakiku menuruni satu persatu anak tangga untuk menuju ruang makan keluarga. Sambil sesekali membenarkan dasi dan seragam yang kukenakan agar terlihat rapi.

" Pagi appa, eomma.. " kucium kedua pipi mereka secara bergantian.

" Pagi juga Taehyungie. Hari ini eomma hanya sempat membuatkan nasi goreng kimchi. Tidak apa kan?" eomma meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng kimchi untukku.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. " Ya eomma. Tidak apa-apa. "

" Hari ini ingin berangkat bersama appa? " appa bertanya setelah melipat kembali koran yang dibacanya, dan meletakkannya diatas meja makan.

Aku berpikir sejenak sambil mengunyah sarapanku. " Tidak usah appa. Hari ini biar aku berangkat sendiri naik bus. Tidak apa kan? "

Appa menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

" Baiklah.. kalau begitu hari ini appa berangkat sendiri. Dan pastinya akan terasa bosan didalam mobil selama perjalanan ke kantor nanti. "

" Eoh? Kenapa bosan? " tanyaku.

Appa menyeruput kopinya sejenak dan menatapku.

" Biasanya, ada seseorang yang bisa membuat kedua telinga appa sedikit heboh saat sedang mengendarai mobil. " kudengar kekehan kecil selanjutnya.

" Appa! Issh! " aku menggerutu kesal.

Ku akui aku memang sedikit tidak bisa diam. Tapi aku tidak seheboh itu juga.

" Hei sudahlah.. yeobo~ jangan membuatnya merengut kesal seperti itu. Kau senang sekali menjahilinya. " eomma menginterupsi.

Oh yah, dan tentu saja aku menyukai perkataan eomma. Eomma memang selalu membelaku.

" Baiklah.. kalau begitu appa berangkat duluan. Taehyungie habiskan dulu sarapanmu baru kau boleh berangkat, mengerti? " appa memperingatkan seraya mengambil tas jinjing kantornya dan mulai berdiri.

" Aku mengerti appa. "

" Bagus. Ya sudah, appa berangkat dulu. Berhati-hatilah saat kau berangkat nanti Taehyungie. Annyeong. "

" Kuantar sampai mobilmu. "

Setelah itu, appa berjalan menuju pintu bersama dengan eomma yang mengantarnya. Dan sepertinya aku harus segera menghabiskan sarapanku sebelum terlambat.

 **Author Pov**

Taehyung melangkahkan kedua kakinya melewati gerbang sekolah. Keningnya mengernyit bingung ketika mendapati segerombolan siswa yeoja yang sedang mengerubungi sesuatu. Entahlah sesuatu itu apa. Tapi yang pasti, entah kenapa sesuatu tersebut membuat para yeoja berteriak histeris melihatnya. Bahkan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang mengarahkan ponsel untuk mengabadikan sesuatu tersebut.

Bruk!

" Omo! " Taehyung memekik saat seseorang menubruknya dari belakang dan merangkul pundaknya. Dan mau tak mau membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

" Pagi Taehyungie! " sapaan ceria itu membuatnya menoleh pada sang pelaku penubrukkan.

Kedua mata beningnya melihat namja imut –Jung Kook- sahabatnya sedang tersenyum manis memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk senyuman ceria sama seperti Jung Kook.

" Pagi juga Jung Kook-ah! " balasnya.

Jung Kook mengalihkan pandangannya pada situasi yang berada tak jauh dihadapan dirinya dan Taehyung. Namja imut itu seketika mendesah malas.

" Issh! Kenapa para yeoja itu bertingkah genit sekali sih?! " Jung Kook menggerutu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

" Eoh? Kau tau apa yang mereka ributkan? " Taehyung bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

Sahabat imutnya itu mengangguk. " Mereka sedang mengelilingi siswa pindahan. Yaah.. kau perlu tahu, mereka itu sangatlah tampan dan keren! " Jung Kook menjelaskan dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar.

" Kenapa kau bisa tahu? "

" Karena salah satu dari mereka itu adalah... kekasihku. " Jung Kook mengecilkan suaranya saat menyebut kata 'kekasih' dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

" Kekasih? Kau tidak pernah bilang jika kau memilikki kekasih Jung Kookie. "

" Hm.. maaf Taehyungie. "

" Sejak kapan kau memilikki kekasih? "

" Ti-tiga bulan yang lalu. "

" Kau merahasiakanya dariku? "

" Tidak, bukan begitu. "

" Lalu? Aku ini kan sahabatmu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? "

Jung Kook menunduk. Ia tahu pasti Taehyung kecewa padanya. " Aku hanya menunggu situasi yang tepat. Ayolah Taehyungie... jangan marah. "

Jung Kook menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Taehyung searaya memasang puppy eyes'nya.

Taehyung terkekeh geli. Menghasilkan tatapan bingung dari sahabatnya itu.

" Yah! Kau mengerjaiku?! Ck! Taehyungie menyebalkan! "

" Hehehe... maaf maaf. Wajahmu lucu sekali saat kukerjai tadi. Haha.. "

" Isshh..! Taehyungie diamlah! " Jung Kook mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kedua namja itu masih asyik dengan dunia mereka, hingga tak menyadari enam orang namja sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

" Jung Kookie~ .. " panggilan yang terdengar manis itu membuat Jung Kook mengalihkan pandangannya.

Senyum ceria langsung tercipta diwajah imutnya saat melihat seorang namja berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

" Hoseok Hyung! " kedua tangannya langsung merangkul lengan kanan kekasihnya itu.

Sementara Hoseok hanya tersenyum dan mengacak surai hitam kekasih imutnya itu. Kedua matanya lalu melirik Taehyung yang saat itu hanya menatap mereka satu per satu.

" Kookie, apakah dia yang sering kau ceritakan itu? Sahabatmu yang bernama hm.. Kim Taehyung? " tanya Hoseok.

Jung Kook mengangguk cepat. " Ya hyung. Dialah yang bernama Kim Taehyung, sahabat manisku. Dan Taehyung, ini Hoseok hyung. Kekasihku. "

Taehyung sempat meringis malu saat Jung Kook berkata bahwa ia manis. Hoseok tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

" Jung Hoseok. " ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Taehyung.

" Ah! Kim Taehyung. " tangan kanannya menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Hoseok tersenyum ramah dan melepaskan jabatan tangannya. " Panggil aku dengan sebutan hyung saja jika kita bertemu. Aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang berlaku formal padaku. " jelasnya.

" Ya hyung. "

" Hoseok! Kami juga ingin berkenalan dengannya. " celetukkan itu membuat mereka melihat pada seorang namja manis dengan mata bulatnya sedang menatap Taehyung dengan antusias.

" Ya ya, baiklah hyung. Taehyung-ah perkenalkan, mereka ini adalah sahabat-sahabatku. Yang tadi berbicara denganku adalah Jaehwan hyung, yang berdiri disampingnya itu adalah Jimin dan Wonshik, namja tinggi yang berada dibelakang mereka itu adalah Hongbin, dia adik dari Jaehwan hyung. Dan dua namja yang bersidiri paling belakang itu adalah Yoongi hyung dan... kemana Jin hyung? " Hoseok menyebutkan nama mereka satu per satu.

" Hai! Aku Jaehwan, panggil aku hyung karena aku lebih tua darimu. Salam kenal Taehyungie.. " namja itu mengenalkan dirinya dengan antusias tanpa mempedulikan Hoseok yang sedang mencari seseorang.

" Aku Wonshik, kekasih Jaehwanie hyung. Akh! Hyung sakit! "

Taehyung terkekeh geli melihat Wonshik yang mendapat cubitan gratis dipinggangnya dari Jaehwan. Dapat dilihatnya Jaehwan yang menggerutu kesal dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

" Abaikan mereka. Namaku Jimin, kita akan satu kelas nanti. Jadi kau adalah teman pertamaku dari sekolah ini. Mohon bantuannya ya. " Jimin mengenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum manis.

" Ekhem..! " dehaman keras itu berasal dari namja yang berdiri dipaling belakang. Namja cantik dengan kulit putih bersih. Mmebuat Jimin meringis karenanya.

" Jimin itu kekasih Yoongi hyung. Dan perlu kau ketahui, Yoongi hyung tipikal kekasih yang cemburuan. Jadi maklum saja jika ia sengaja berdeham keras tadi. " jelas Jaehwan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam dan menusuk yang mengarah padanya.

" Namaku Hongbin, seperti yang diucapkan Hoseok tadi. Aku adik dari Jaehwan hyung, tapi jangan heran kenapa aku terlahir sebagai namja yang sangat tampan sedangkan hyungku terlihat sangat manis. Dia mewarisi gen eomma kami. " Hongbin menjelaskan tanpa peduli hyungnya yang sudah siap untuk memukul wajah tampannya itu.

" Ck! Jangan dengarkan ucapannya Taehyungie, kenalkan namaku Yoongi. Kau bisa memanggilku hyung. " namja cantik yang berdiri dibelakang itu tersenyum ramah.

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya. Menurutnya, semua sahabat Hoseok sangat baik dan juga ramah.

" Ya, salam kenal se- "

" Ah! Jin hyung kau darimana saja? "

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Hoseok itu memotong perkataan Taehyung. Membuat namja manis itu menoleh pada Hoseok yang berdiri membelakanginya dan melihat seorang namja berdiri didepan Hoseok.

Taehyung tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena terhalang tinggi badan Hoseok.

" Maaf, ada yang tertinggal dimobilku tadi. "

Deg!

 _' Suara itu...'_ Taehyung membatin.

Dilihatnya Hoseok mengangguk lalu kembali menoleh padanya.

" Nah Taehyung, ini yang terakhir. Namanya Seok Jin, kami biasa memanggilnya Jin hyung karena dia paling tua diantara kami. Jin hyung kenalkan, dia adalah Taehyung. "

Dan seketika itu juga Taehyung terdiam membeku ditempatnya. Suara itu, tatapan mata itu, dan juga.. wajah itu. Ia mengenalnya. Sangat mengenalnya.

" Kim Seok Jin imnida, salam kenal Kim Taehyung. "

Dan ia bersumpah demi seluruh ice cream miliknya, ia baru saja melihat namja tampan itu menyeringai –kecil- padanya.

* * *

 **-To Be Continue-**

 **Bagaimana? Bagaimana?**

 **Next or Delete?**

 **Tergantung kalian ^^**

 **Ada permintaan Next, maka aku akan lanjutkan.**

 **Kalau tidak, akan ku delete, hehehe**

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Destiny...**

 **ooOOoo**

 **Kim Seok Jin x Kim Tae Hyung**

 **Jung Taek Woon (Leo VIXX) x Cha Hak Yeon (N VIXX)**

 **ooOOoo**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **Jung Hoseok x Jeon Jung Kook**

 **Lee Hong Bin (Hongbin VIXX) x Han Sang Hyuk (Hyuk VIXX)**

 **Kim Won Shik (Ravi VIXX) x Lee Jae Hwan (Ken VIXX)**

 **Kim Nam Joon**

 **Jung Yunho (TVXQ) x Kim Jae Joong (JYJ)**

 **Kim Jong Woon (Yesung SJ) x Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeo Wook SJ)**

 **Kim Young Woon (Kangin SJ) x Park Jung Soo (Leeteuk SJ)**

 **Shim Chang Min (TVXQ)**

 **Victoria Song (f(x))**

 **Krystal Jung (f(x))**

 **Lee Min Hyuk (Minhyuk BtoB) x Yook Sung Jae (Sungjae BtoB)**

 **Son Na Eun (A-Pink)**

 **Go Hara (KARA)**

 **Seulgi & Irene (Red Velvet)**

 **ooOOoo**

 **YAOI! GS for Leeteuk & Ryeo Wook SJ, My 1st VamFict!**

 **ooOOoo**

 **Karena respond yang kalian berikan sangat positif, jadi aku dengan semangat kembali melanjutkan fanfict ini ^^**

 **Terima kasih teman-teman semua, dan maaf atas keterlambatan update..**

 **Akhir-akhir ini saya harus disibukkan untuk mengejar-ngejar (?) dosen untuk kelanjutan semester akhir saya ^^ tolong doakan yaaa ^^**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

 **Seok Jin Pov**

Kedua mataku bisa melihat tubuhnya yang berdiri diam tak bergerak didepanku. Dapat kudengar detak jantungnya yang berdentum cepat saat kedua mata beningnya menatap kedua mata tajamku.

Jadi seperti ini wajahnya ketika sedang terkejut. Lucu dan manis disaat yang bersamaan. Lihat saja, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak mengedipkan kedua matanya melihatku. Mungkin karena rasa terkejutnya terlalu tinggi.

 _' Oh ayolah hyung! Berhenti menyeringai kecil seperti itu! '_

Aku kembali memasang ekspresi seperti semula saat mendengar teguran itu. Kulirik Yoongi yang sedang menatap ke arah sekitar kami tanpa minat.

" Tae? " panggilan itu membuatku kembali melihat padanya. Dan menemukannya yang sedang mengerjapkan kedua mata.

" Eo-eoh? Ya Jung Kookie? " ia menyahut dengan sedikit terbata.

" Kau kenapa? " Jung Kook –kekasih sahabatku- itu bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

 _Namja_ manis itu menggeleng pelan. " Tidak apa-apa. " jawabnya.

" Hm.. Jin _hyung_ , sebaiknya kita segera menuju Universitas'nya. Kau tahu? Aku tidak ingin terlambat dihari pertamaku masuk. " Yoongi menyeletuk.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

" Eoh? " kuhentikan niatku yang tadinya ingin melangkah dan kembali memperhatiankannya.

Dia menatap kami semua dengan raut wajah kebingungannya.

" Hanya mereka yang masih bersekolah. Aku dan Yoongi akan masuk ke Universitas. Yang tentunya bagian dari sekolah ini juga. " jelasku dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan mereka. Diikuti Yoongi dibelakangku, setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada yang lain.

Kami berbelok ke kanan dan melewati gerbang Universitas yang nantinya akan menjadi tempatku dan Yoongi menimba ilmu. Hanya kedok saja sebenarnya. Tapi jika tidak seperti ini, aku tidak akan bisa memantaunya dan mendapatkannya.

" _Hyung_ , dia manis sekali ternyata. Jauh lebih manis jika dilihat langsung. " Yoongi mulai berucap.

" Ya. Dan akan kupastikan dia akan menjadi milikku secepatnya. Dia takdirku. " ucapku final dengan kedua bola mataku yang mulai berubah warna menjadi merah bercampur garis hitam.

" Aku tahu itu. Dan tolong kendalikan dirimu _hyung_. "

Mendengar perkataannya itu, aku mulai kembali mengendalikan diriku. Berjalan memasukki koridor Universitas sambil terus membayangkan wajah manisnya.

Ya. Dia pasti akan kudapatkan. Takdirku!

 **Author Pov**

Seorang _namja_ tampan dengan kulit putih pucatnya itu menurunkan buku yang sedang dibacanya seraya menghela nafas pelan. Ia merasa terganggu dengan kegiatannya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang _namja_ manis berkulit tan yang sedang duduk disampingnya itu selalu saja berceloteh ria.

" Taekwoonie, bagaimana kalau nanti- "

" Cha Hakyeon. "

Suara yang terdengar datar dan tajam itu menyapa indera pendengaran _namja_ manis disampingnya.

" _Ne_? " –Hakyeon- _namja_ manis itu menyahut dengan wajah polosnya.

Ditatapnya kedua mata tajam yang melihatnya dengan tatapan menusuk.

" Diamlah. Kau berisik sekali. "

Dan dengan selesainya sebaris kalimat itu, Hakyeon langsung diam tidak berkata apapun.

" Bagus. "

Taekwoon kembali membuka bukunya dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Menghiraukan Hakyeon yang hanya diam sambil berpangku tangan, dengan kedua mata yang menatapnya.

Namun tak lama kemudian, seorang _namja_ lain menghampiri mereka dengan beberapa buku tebal ditangannya.

" Hakyeon-ah! " panggilnya.

Hakyeon menoleh. Mendapati salah seorang temannya berjalan mendekatinya sambil tersenyum. Membuatnya membalas senyuman itu dengan sangat manis.

" Hakyeon-ah, apa kau sibuk sekarang? " tanya _namja_ itu padanya.

Hakyeon berpikir sejenak. Mengingat-ingat apakah pagi ini ia memilikki jadwal mata kuliah atau tidak. Dan tak lama ia menggeleng. Membuat temannya itu tersenyum senang.

" _Assa!_ Kalau begitu bisa kau membantuku? "

" Membantu apa? " Hakyeon mengernyit bingung.

Hakyeon dapat melihat temannya itu mulai memasng wajah memelas. " Bantu aku mengerjakan tugas dari Mr. Sean. Tugas itu sangat susah. Kau kan pintar, jadi bantu aku. Ya ya ya? "

" Hm... ya baiklah. Aku akan membantumu. " Hakyeon menjawab.

Ia melirik Taekwoon yang masih saja fokus membaca bukunya.

" Ya sudah tunggu apa lagi? Ayo! Biar aku saja yang membawa ranselmu. " bersamaan dengan ucapan senang itu, ransel yang sedari tadi berada diatas meja kantinnya berpindah.

Tangan kanannya juga digenggam dengan erat oleh temannya itu.

" _Kajja! "_

Sret.

Grep.

" Eh? " keduanya mengernyit bingung saat melihat sebuah tangan yang menahan lengan Hakyeon untuk melangkah bersama temannya itu.

Keduanya menatap sang pelaku pencegahan. Dan menemukan sepasang mata tajam yang mengarah pada sala satu dari mereka.

" Hakyeon tidak bisa pergi. " ucapnya penuh penekanan.

" Benarkah? " pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan nada sarkastik, dan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Taekwoon.

Hakyeon yang juga mendengar ucapan itu sontak menatap Taekwoon bingung. Apa maksudnya dengan ia tidak bisa pergi?

" Hm.. Taek- "

" Dia ada urusan denganku. "

Oke! Hakyeon semakin bingung dibuatnya. Sejak kapan dia memilikki urusan dengan _namja_ yang sudah disukainya dua tahun belakangan ini?

" Urusan apa? " Hakyeon bertanya dengan polosnya.

Taekwoon mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hakyeon.

" Kau lupa? Tadi kau berbicara apa padaku? "

" Hm.. soal.. tugas kelompok Mr. Park? " Hakyeon balik bertanya –dengan ragu- .

" Ya. Mulai sekarang kau adalah teman satu kelompokku. "

" _Ne?!_ Tapi- "

" Jadi sekarang lepaskan tanganmu, Lee Minhyuk! " ucapan itu seperti sebuah perintah yang memang benar-benar harus dipatuhi saat itu juga.

Sambil membalas tatapan tajam dan menusuk tersebut, Minhyuk dengan tak rela melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Hakyeon dan meletakkan kembali tasnya diatas meja.

" Baiklah. Hakyeon, kerjakan saja tugas kelompokmu sekarang. " Minhyuk tersenyum lembut pada Hakyeon. Berbeda dengan caranya jika sudah berhadapan dengan Taekwoon tadi.

" Tapi tugasmu bagaimana? "

Minhyuk mengacak surai lembut Hakyeon gemas. " Tenang saja, masih ada waktu hingga minggu depan. Jadi kau masih bisa membantuku. Jika kau mau. "

" Tentu saja aku mau. Kau kan temanku. "

" Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi. " Minhyuk melambaikan tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Hakyeon membalas lambaian tangan itu seraya tersenyum manis, lalu melihat Taekwoon yang kini sedang menatapnya tajam. Membuatnya sedikit takut.

" A-apa? "

" _Ttarawa!_ " perintah itu mutlak. Dan ia pasrah saja saat Taekwoon menarik tangannya menjauh dari kantin, dengan tangan kanan yang membawa ranselnya.

Taekwoon menariknya berjalan melewati sekumpulan para mahasiswa disana, yang memandang mereka kebingungan. Tidak biasanya Taekwoon mau berinteraksi seperti itu dengan Hakyeon. Karena mereka semua tahu, jika Hakyeon'lah yang selalu berusaha mendekatkan diri dengan _namja_ tampan nan dingin bagai es itu.

Cklek.

Tangan pucatnya membuka salah satu pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan _MUSIC ROOM_ diatasnya.

" Ruang Musik? Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? " Hakyeon bertanya. Lengannya sudah dilepaskan oleh Taekwoon setelah _namja_ tampan itu menutup kembali pintunya.

Taekwoon duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada dalam ruangan itu dan mulai membuka buku musiknya. Ia memberikan buku itu pada Hakyeon yang kini sudah duduk didepannya. Namja manis itu mengernyit bingung. Namun tangannya masih mau menerima buku yang diberikan padanya.

Ia membaca judul dari buku yang diberikan oleh Taekwoon. Dan seketika ia mulai mengerti maksud dari namja tampan yang kini sudah menumpukan kepalanya diatas lipatan tangannya, yang berada diatas meja.

" Tuntaskan melodinya. Aku istirahat dulu. " Taekwoon mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Membiarkan Hakyeon yang mulai berkutat dengan tugas kelompok mereka.

 _' Hyung, bilang saja jika kau ingin berdua dengannya. '_

Celetukkan dari adik kandungnya itu membuatnya menggeram kesal.

 _' Tidak. Aku hanya- '_ jawabnya cepat.

 _' Hanya ingin melindunginya. Yayaya.. aku sudah mendengar itu ribuan kali. Teruslah mengelak hyung. '_

 _' Ck! Kau- '_

 _' Jaga dia hyung. Aku belajar dulu. Bye! '_

Dan dengan itu, percakapan telepati mereka berakhir. Menyisakan Taekwoon yang hanya mendengus kesal.

 **Taekwoon Pov**

Dua jam sudah aku berada didalam ruang musik. Yang tentu saja masih bersama dengan Hakyeon yang masih berkutat dengan tugas kelompok kami. Dan kini dia sudah berdiri dihadapanku sambil memberikan buku tugas yang tadi ada padanya.

" Ini. Sudah selesai semua. Tapi maaf jika hasilnya kurang bagus. Aku kurang berbakat dibidang musik. " dia meringis kecil setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Kubuka buku tugas yang kini berada dalam tanganku dan melihatnya sejenak.

" Lumayan. " gumamku yang masih dapat didengarnya.

Ya, Hakyeon – _namja_ didepanku ini- memang kurang berbakat dalam urusan musik. Bakatnya itu sudah sepenuhnya berada dibidang dance.

" Bagaimana kau tahu jika melodinya bisa lumayan? Mencoba memainkannya saja belum. " dia bertanya dengan raut bingungnya.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. " Apa itu penting? " aku balik bertanya.

" Tentu saja! Kau bahkan belum memainkannya. Bagaimana jika melodinya buruk? Tidak enak didengar oleh Mr. Park nanti? Lalu kita mendapatkan nilai yang jelek dan- "

" Hakyeon cukup. " dua kata yang terlontar dari mulutku membuatnya diam seketika. Ck! Kenapa dia itu cerewet sekali?

" Dengar! Kita tidak akan mendapatkan nilai jelek. " kataku.

Perkataanku itu memang benar. Melodi yang dilanjutkannya tadi lumayan bagus. Dan setidaknya masih bisa mendapatkan nilai B.

" Ya baiklah. Aku percaya padamu. Ah ya! Ini sudah hampir siang. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Ya ya ya? " pintanya.

" Aku tidak lapar. " kataku.

" Kalau begitu aku saja yang makan, kau cukup menemaniku. Bagaimana? Ayolah Taekwoonie~ "digoyang-goyangkannya lengan kananku sambil memasang puppy eyes'nya.

Ck! Anak ini!

" Baiklah, baiklah! " ucapku kesal.

" Yeay! _Kajja!_ " serunya senang dan dengan segera menarikku menuju kantin.

 **Author Pov**

Seok Jin menepuk pundak seseorang yang saat itu tengah meminum kopinya. Orang itu menoleh, melihat Seok Jin dan juga Yoongi yang berdiri disampingnya. Ia lalu bergeser sedikit untuk memberi mereka tempat agar bisa duduk. Tapi Yoongi lebih memilih duduk dihadapan mereka. Tepat disamping seorang _namja_ manis yang sedang menatap mereka dengan bingung.

" Sudah selesai? " orang itu bertanya.

Seok Jin mengangguk pelan. Ia dan Yoongi baru saja menyelesaikan mata kuliah pertama mereka di Universitas itu. Kedua matanya melihat _namja_ lain yang duduk dihadapan mereka.

" Ah kenalkan, dia Hakyeon. Cha Hakyeon. "

Seok Jin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. " Kim Seok Jin _imnida_. " ia mengenalkan diri.

" Min Yoongi _imnida_ " Yoongi mengenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum ramah. Membuat Hakyeon membalas senyumnya.

" _Ne_ , Cha Hakyeon _imnida._ "

Yoongi menatap Taekwoon sambil tersenyum jahil. Yang dibalas tatapan tajam bagai singa oleh Taekwoon.

 _' Jadi, dia ya hyung? '_ Yoongi mulai membuka percakapan telepatinya.

 _' Apa? '_ Taekwoon bertanya.

Yoongi bertopang dagu lalu melirik Hakyeon yang sedang memakan ramyun. Dapat dilihatnya kedua pipi Hakyeon yang sedikit memerah karena rasa pedas dari ramyun itu.

 _' Manis ya. Untukku saja bagaimana? '_

" Uhukk! Yak! " Taekwoon berteriak kencang setelah tadinya sempat tersedak kopi yang sedang diminumnya.

Beruntung kantin sedang sepi saat itu. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang sepertinya memilih untuk bolos dari jam mata kuliah mereka.

Namun tetap saja hal itu membuat Hakyeon menatapnya terkejut sekaligus bingung.

" Ck! " _namja_ tampan itu berdecak kesal.

" Taekwoonie, kau tidak apa-apa? " Hakyeon bertanya setelah tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

Perlu kalian ketahui, suara Taekwoon tadi sangatlah kencang. Membuat Hakyeon sempat terlonjak sedikit tadi.

" Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. "

 _' Taekwoonie? Uuhh~ panggilan yang sangat manis sekaliiiii... hahaha.. '_ Yoongi tertawa dalam telepatinya. Sama sekali tidak takut pada tatapan membunuh dari Taekwoon.

" Kemejamu.. " gumaman Hakyeon itu membuat Taekwoon mengakhiri tatapan tajamnya dan beralih menatap kemeja abu-abunya yang ternodai kopi.

Ia menghela nafas pelan. " Biarlah. Aku akan membersihkannya nanti. " ucapnya tak peduli.

 _' Dan kau Min Yoongi, lihat apa yang akan kuperbuat nanti. '_ balasnya.

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia menatap Taekwoon dengan pandangan 'Siapa takut? '

 _' Ck! Sudahlah diam. '_

Perkataan dari Seok Jin itu membuat Yoongi mencibir. Kedua _namja_ didepannya ini sama saja. Sama sekali tidak ada bedanya.

" Hm.. Hakyeon-ssi, kau sekelas dengan Taekwoon _hyung_? " Yoongi membuka percakapan.

Hakyeon mengangguk. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya diatas mangkuk yang sudah tidak terisi lagi lalu meminum air putih miliknya.

" Ya, aku satu kelas dengannya. Dan hm.. tolong jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan formal begitu. Aku tidak suka. " entah sadar atau tidak, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Membuat Yoongi terkekeh kecil dan membuat seorang yang lain tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Sangat tipis.

Sementara Seok Jin hanya melirik _namja_ disampingnya itu sekilas.

" Ya baiklah. Kupanggil _hyung_ saja kalau begitu. " Yoongi memutuskan.

Hakyeon menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda jika ia setuju.

" Apa dia menyebalkan? " kali ini Seok Jin yang bertanya.

" Hm.. ya, dia menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan. Dia bahkan terkadang tidak mempedulikanku. " Hakyeon merengut sebal.

" Eoh _jinjja?_ _Aigo~_ _hyung_ pasti tersiksa mendapat teman sepertinya. Perlu kau ketahui _hyung,_ semenjak kami bersahabat dari kecil Taekwoon _hyung_ tidak pernah menunjukkan sikap ramahnya. Dia terlalu dingin dan membuat semua maid yang bekerja dirumahnya takut. " Yoongi menjelaskan.

Taekwoon mendelik kesal mendengarnya. Kenapa perkataan mereka itu seakan-akan seperti menjelek-jelekkannya didepan Hakyeon? Yah.. walaupun itu semua benar adanya.

" _Jeongmalyo?_ "

Yoongi mengangguk guna meyakinkan Hakyeon akan perkataannya itu.

" Kupikir dia begitu hanya padaku saja. Tapi tidak apa. Biar begitu dia satu-satunya temanku yang sangat baik. Ah! Tidak-tidak! Minhyuk juga temanku yang sangat baik. "

Mereka semua terdiam saat satu nama itu terlontar dari mulut Hakyeon. Seok Jin juga yang tadinya sempat menutup kedua matanya sejenak, sontak kembali membuka kedua matanya.

" Minhyuk? " Seok Jin bertanya.

" Ya, Minhyuk. Lee Minhyuk. "

" Apa kalian sangat dekat? "

" Ya... bisa dibilang begitu. Minhyuk bahkan sudah sering mengunjungi rumahku. Entah itu meminta bantuanku untuk mengerjakan tugas, atau bahkan hanya sekedar bermain. "

Seok Jin menatap lekat Hakyeon saat _namja_ manis itu bercerita.

" Apa dia benar-benar orang yang baik? " Seok Jin bertanya kembali.

" Sangat! Bahkan dia pernah beberapa kali menolongku saat aku dihadang oleh banyak _namja_ berbadan kekar dan menakutkan. " Hakyeon bergidik ngeri saat mengingat kejadian-kejadian itu.

" Ah ya! Tapi kenapa kalian bertanya seperti itu? "

Seok Jin dan Yoongi hanya menggeleng pelan. Mereka akan bertanya pada Taekwoon saja nanti.

 **Author Pov**

Jimin dengan serius memperhatikan Nam _seonsaengim_ yang sedang menjelaskan beberapa rumus didepannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk menyimak itu semua. Tapi saat ini mau tidak mau ia harus mendengarkannya.

Dan setelah dua jam lamanya ia menyimak, akhirnya bell istirahat berbunyi. Membuat seluruh sisa dengan cepat menutup buku mereka dan berjalan keluar kelas untuk menuju kantin. Berbeda dengan Jimin yang masih saja duduk ditempatnya.

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang sedang asyik bercengkerama dengan dua orang temannya.

" Jimin! Ayo ke kantin! " seru Taehyung yang dengan segera menarik tangan Jimin untuk bangkit berdiri dan berjalan beriringan dengan mereka.

Tak lama mereka memasukki kantin yang saat itu sudah hampir penuh dengan para siswa dan juga guru-guru mereka. Tapi beruntunglah mereka mendapatkan satu tempat untuk makan.

" Kalian duduk saja. Biar aku dan Hyukie yang memesan. " Jung Kook berucap.

" Baiklah. Kau mau makan apa Jimin? "

Jimin berpikir sejenak. _Namja_ dengan mata sipitnya itu bingung harus menjawab apa. Sebelumnya ia bahkan belum pernah memakan makanan yang biasa dimakan oleh teman-teman barunya itu. Paling ia hanya terbiasa memakan roti dengan selai kacang.

" Hm... aku tidak lapar. Jadi aku memesan jus apel dan roti saja sudah cukup. " jawabnya.

" Ah baiklah. Kalau begitu sebentar ya. Hyukie ayo. " ia menggandeng lengan namja imut disampingnya dan mulai melangkah menjauh menuju stand makanan. Meninggalkan Jimin dan Taehyung yang duduk berdua disana.

" Hm.. Jimin, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu? " Taehyung membuka percakapan.

" Ya. Tentu saja boleh. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? " Jimin mempersilahkan.

" Kenapa kalian pindah sekolah? Dan lagi, kalian pindah secara serempak. Sebenarnya itu membuatku bingung. Apa persahabatan kalian seerat itu hingga pindah sekolah secara bersamaan? "

Jimin terdiam. Ia tidak akan menyangka jika Taehyung akan bertanya hal itu padanya. Melihat keterdiaman Jimin, membuat Taehyung sedikit merasa kikuk juga sebenarnya.

" Hm.. maaf jika aku bertanya- "

" Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Jika aku menjelaskan, hal itu pasti akan terasa aneh didengar olehmu, dan.. rumit. Sangat rumit. Yang intinya, kami pindah karena memang suatu keharusan. Wajib dan tidak boleh dilanggar. Ini menyangkut masalah hidup dan mati seseorang. Hahaha.. "

Jimin menjelaskan dan diakhiri tawanya yang terdengar sedikit aneh.

" Oh begitu. Lalu.. kau kan kekasihnya Yoongi _hyung_. Tapi kenapa dia masuk Universitas sedangkan kau masih sekolah? "

" Eoh? Hm.. ya.. itu karena memang Yoongi _hyung_ lebih tua dariku. "

Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya. " Benarkah? Wah... "

Jimin meringis kecil mendengarnya. Ia yakin pasti Yoongi kekasih cantiknya itu sedang mendengarkan.

 _' Yak! Aku tidak setua itu! '_

Tuh kan! Baru saja Jimin memikirkannya, Yoongi sudah berucap kesal.

 _' Aku tahu hyung. '_

 _' Kita hanya berbeda dua tahun jika dia ingin tahu yang sebenarnya! Apa aku setua itu?! '_

 _' Iya iya hyung. Sudahlah jangan marah terus. '_

 _' Ck! '_

Helaan nafas keluar terdengar dari Jimin. Pasti Yoongi marah padanya.

" Lalu... tentang Seok Jin _hyung..._ "

Deg.

Jimin menatap Taehyung lekat. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi ingin membiacarakan Seok Jin.

* * *

 **-To Be Continue-**

 **Key Love VIXX : Taekwoon'nya sudah nongol (?) disini ^^ terima kasih sudah me-review.. ditunggu review selanjutnya yaa ^^**

 **reiya . zuanfu : sudah di next ^^ hayo hayooo.. vampire atau bukan? hehehe... hm.. oke, nanti aku akan buat pertemuan awal Hoseok dan Jung Kook, terima kasih atas review'nya.. waiting for your review ^^**

 **Jell-ssi : iya tuh, udah main seringai aja.. hihihi. Hm.. dikehidupan asli mereka manusia kok xD ini sudah dilanjut, t'rima kasih sudah mau review dan memberi semangat ^^ ditunggu lagi reviewnya**

 **Ansleon : Jin itu... suamiku xD #plak #ditabok .. hehe sudah dilanjut, terima kasih ya sudah mau review.. ditunggu reviewnya ^^**

 **Always YeWook : Ne, gamsahamnida ^^ .. Ne! Nado hwaiting :D thank you for review.. ditunggu kelanjutan review'nya ^^**

 **Oh Deer Han : Waduh.. hehehe, capslock jebol xD hehehe.. vampire tampan ya _ terima kasih atas reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi oceeee? :D**

 **Guest : Ini sudah dilanjut ^^ Masih penasaran? Hehehe.. ditunggu kelanjutan reviewnya ya ^^ trima kasih sudah mau review :D**

 **chelle : sudah di next .. iya jarang, makanya ini aku bikin.. usulan dari unnie'ku.. hihi.. Hyuk sudah nongol disini, sementara Namjoon masih aku sembunyikan dikamarku xD hahaha.. t'rima kasih sudah mau review, ditunggu review selanjutnya ya ;)**

 **Guest 007 : Sudah dilanjut, thank you for review ^^ ditunggu reviewnya :D**

 **Glowly06 : Hehehe.. maaf ya udah kubikin penasaran, ini sudah dilanjut ^^ ditunggu review selanjutnyaa.. Ne! Nado fightiiiing! ^^**

 **SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER ALL ^^**

 **RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Destiny...**

 **ooOOoo**

 **Kim Seok Jin x Kim Tae Hyung**

 **Jung Taek Woon (Leo VIXX) x Cha Hak Yeon (N VIXX)**

 **ooOOoo**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **Jung Hoseok x Jeon Jung Kook**

 **Lee Hong Bin (Hongbin VIXX) x Han Sang Hyuk (Hyuk VIXX)**

 **Kim Won Shik (Ravi VIXX) x Lee Jae Hwan (Ken VIXX)**

 **Kim Nam Joon**

 **Jung Yunho (TVXQ) x Kim Jae Joong (JYJ)**

 **Kim Jong Woon (Yesung SJ) x Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeo Wook SJ)**

 **Kim Young Woon (Kangin SJ) x Park Jung Soo (Leeteuk SJ)**

 **Shim Chang Min (TVXQ)**

 **Victoria Song (f(x))**

 **Krystal Jung (f(x))**

 **Lee Min Hyuk (Minhyuk BtoB) x Yook Sung Jae (Sungjae BtoB)**

 **Son Na Eun (A-Pink)**

 **Go Hara (KARA)**

 **Seulgi & Irene (Red Velvet)**

 **ooOOoo**

 **YAOI! GS for Leeteuk & Ryeo Wook SJ, My 1st VamFict!**

* * *

 **Jimin Pov**

Kedua mataku menatap lekat Taehyung yang saat ini sedang berpikir. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja membaca pikirannya, lebih tepatnya apa yang ingin ditanyakannya padaku. Tapi tidak! Nanti aku kena hukuman lagi.

" Hm.. apa Seok Jin _hyung_ memang seperti itu? Maksudku, dia terlihat sangat dingin dan.. yah mungkin kau lebih tau dariku. Pokoknya seperti itulah. " ia berucap.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Jadi itu yang ingin ditanyakannya? Kenapa segugup itu? Lucu sekali.

" Ya.. sifatnya memang begitu. Dingin, tidak perduli, dan masa bodoh dengan sekitar. Tapi sebetulnya Seok Jin _hyung_ sangat baik. " jawabku.

" Benarkah? "

Aku mengangguk. " Ya, tentu saja benar. "

" Tenang saja. Kau baru pertama kali melihatnya, jadi belum tahu benar tentang Seok Jin _hyung_. " lanjutku sambil tersenyum.

Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Bruk

Prang!

" Akh! Yak! Kalau jalan itu hati-hati bodoh! "

Suara benda pecah beling dan teriakkan itu terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Aku dan Taehyung mengalihkan penglihatan kami menuju sumber suara. Dan kini kami bisa melihat jika Jung Kook dan temannya yang bernama Sang Hyuk sedang berdiri dihadapan seorang-

" Eoh? Bukankah itu Hongbin _hyung_? " Taehyung bergumam dengan kedua matanya yang kini melihat Hongbin sedang membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

Ia lalu kembali melihatku " Ayo kita hampiri mereka! "

Melihat Taehyung yang sudah terlebih dulu menghampiri mereka, membuatku mau tak mau berlari kecil menyusulnya.

" Ck! Aku kan sudah meminta maaf padamu! Kenapa kau masih saja berteriak seperti itu?! "

Ia berteriak kesal pada Hyuk. Hyuk mengarahkan telunjuknya pada lantai, lebih tepatnya ke arah makanan yang kini sudah berserakkan dengan serpihan piring kaca.

" Kau membuat makananku jatuh! Aku jadi tidak bisa makan bodoh! Belum lagi aku harus membayar ganti rugi piring itu! " balas Hyuk.

" Yak! Kau kan bisa membelinya lagi! Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu! Lalu apa kau bilang tadi?! Bodoh?! Kau bilang aku ini bodoh?! Hei! Aku ini seniormu jika kau mau tahu itu! Dasar anak tidak tahu sopan santun! "

" Apa kau bilang?! Kemari kau! Akan kujambak rambutmu! "

Sret

Grep!

" Aaarrggh! Yak! Lepaskan tanganmu dari rambutku! " Hongbin berteriak saat Hyuk sudah berhasil menjambak rambutnya. Sementara Taehyung dan Jung Kook berusaha memisahkan Hyuk dari Hongbin.

" Aku tidak perduli kau seniorku atau bukan! Kau sudah membuatku marah! Rasakan ini! " Hyuk berucap sambil terus menjambak rambut Honbin.

Aku hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya. Heol! Pertemuan pertama Hongbin dengan calonnya sangat berkesan sekali. Hahaha!

" Yak! Park Jimin apa yang kau lakukan?! Akh! Bantu aku jangan diam saja disana! " teriakkan itu terdengar, membuatku mendengus kecil.

Set.

" Akh! Sakit! " Hyuk merintih sambil memegangi tangannya. Dan itu membuatnya melepaskan jambakkan brutalnya tadi.

" Haaahh... akhirnya. " Hongbin bernafas lega. Ia membenarkan kembali tatanan rambutnya yang sempat acak-acakkan.

" Hyukie, kau tidak apa-apa? " Jung Kook bertanya dengan khawatir.

 _Namja_ imut itu mulai menahan tangisnya. " Sakit Jung Kookie... " jawabnya.

" _Omo_! Tanganmu merah! Yak! Berdarah! Ayo kita ke UKS! Jimin-ah, aku dan Jung Kook mengobati tangan Hyuk dulu ya. Sampai berjumpa lagi dikelas. "

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu mereka bertiga mulai berjalan menuju UKS, dengan Hyuk yang sudah mulai menangis.

" Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? " Hongbin bertanya. Ia menatapku tajam.

Aku meringis kecil. " Hanya.. menggunakan sebagian kecil dari kekuatanku. " jawabku.

" Tapi kau menyakitinya. Tidak lihat dia terluka? "

" Maaf. Aku tidak tahu jika ternyata akan seperti itu. Kupikir tidak akan sampai berdarah karena aku mengeluarkannya kecil, sangaaaatt kecil. " jelasku.

" Biarpun begitu dia hanya manusia biasa Jimin. Kau lupa kekuatanmu itu seperti apa? Untung mereka tidak melihatnya. "

" Ya aku tahu. Maafkan aku. Dan tentu saja mereka tidak melihat. Aku melakukannya seolah-olah tidak sengaja menyenggol tangannya. "

" Lain kali berhati-hatilah. "

Hongbin berjalan mendahuluiku dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana seragam. Aku hanya mengedikkan kedua bahuku tak peduli lalu berjalan menyusul langkahnya.

 **Seok Jin Pov**

" Seok Jin-ah! " panggilan itu membuatku mau tak mau menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seseorang berjalan mendekat.

Seorang _namja_ dengan tubuh tingginya itu duduk tepat disampingku yang sedang menikmati waktu luang sendirian. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon rindang yang terdapat dibelakang kami.

" Hah.. apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tidak takut terkena sinar matahari, eoh? " ia bertanya.

" Tidak. " jawabku sekenanya dan kembali berkutat pada aktivitas awalku –membaca- .

Memang aku tidak takut terkena sinar matahari. Itu semua berkat minuman yang diberikan oleh _eomma_ setiap hari.

" Ada apa kau kesini _hyung_? " tanyaku.

" Ah ya! Aku hampir lupa. " ucapnya.

Kubiarkan dirinya yang sepertinya sibuk mengambil sesuatu dari balik jas yang dikenakannya.

Sret.

Kulirik sebuah botol kaca kecil dengan cairan bening didalamnya yang disodorkan padaku. Setelahnya aku berdecak kesal dan menerima botol itu.

" Minumlah. Jangan membuat _eomma_ 'mu semakin khawatir. " katanya. Ia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya.

Kumasukkan botol itu ke dalam tas dan menutup buku yang sedari tadi kubaca. Entahlah, mood ku sudah hilang setelah dia memberi botol tadi padaku.

" Beliau selalu saja menanyakanmu. Padahal baru dua hari terlewati. Tapi beliau merasa seperti sudah satu tahun tanpamu. " ia terkekeh pelan.

" Ya. Sudah kutebak. " aku menyahut.

Lama kami berada dalam keheningan. Berkutat dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Hingga ia membuka suaranya untuk kembali memecah keheningan.

" Nyonya Kim sangat menyayangimu. Beliau bahkan sempat tidak ingin makan karena sangat mengkhawatirkanmu yang jauh darinya. Jauh dari genggaman tangannya. " jelasnya.

" _Eomma_ tidak ingin makan? "

" Ya. Beliau kehilangan nafsu makannya. Tapi tenang saja, tuan Kim sudah mengatasi semua itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang diucapkan tuan Kim. Namun sepertinya bujukkannya adalah sesuatu yang sangat ampuh. Nyonya Kim bahkan dengan semangatnya kembali membuat ramuan itu. "

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. _Eomma_ memang seperti itu. Beliau sangat menyayangiku melebihi apapun dihidupnya.

" Changmin _hyung_.. " panggilanku hanya dijawab dengan gumaman olehnya.

" Tolong jaga _eomma_ selama aku disini. Aku janji tidak akan lama. " pintaku.

Aku melihatnya yang tersenyum padaku lalu menepuk pundakku pelan.

" Tanpa kau pinta, aku pasti akan selalu menjaga beliau. Tenang saja. Yang perlu kau pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana secepatnya mendapatkan takdirmu, dan setelahnya sembuh. Dengan begitu, kau dapat mengalahkannya. "

Benar juga. Aku harus secepatnya mendapatkan takdirku. Harus!

" Terima kasih _hyung_. "

" Itu sudah kewajibanku. "

 **ooOOoo**

Bruk!

Srak.

" Ah! Maaf! Maafkan aku! " suaranya menyapa indera pendengaranku.

Ia lalu berjongkok untuk mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang berserakkan karena tak sengaja menabrakku.

Secara inisiatif, aku mengikutinya berjongkok dan membantunya. Sejenak kulirik satu per satu huruf yang tertera dikertas itu.

 _' Formulir Pendaftaran Guru Kelas Musik? '_

Aku kembali berdiri dan menatapnya yang masih memungut satu kertas lagi. Ia kemudian berdiri dan membersihkan kertas-kertas itu.

" Ini. " kusodorkan beberapa kertas formulir yang tadi ku ambil.

Tangan kanannya meraih kertas itu. " Ya, terima kasih sun- eh? "

Kedua matanya membulat lucu saat ia menatapku. Apa dia terkejut?

" Kau kenapa? " tanyaku.

Kulihat ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu tersenyum kaku.

" T-terima kasih _sunbae_. Dan, hm... maaf karena menabrakmu tadi. " ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk. " Tak apa. "

" Tapi.. kenapa _sunbae_ berdiri disini? Menunggu yang lain? " ia bertanya.

Sekali lagi aku mengangguk. Membiarkan para siswa dan siswi lainnya yang berjalan keluar melewati gerbang sekolah mereka, dengan kedua mata melihat ke arah kami.

" Ah baiklah. Kalau begitu, hm.. aku pulang duluan _sunbae_. Sampai jum- "

" Boleh aku minta satu? " pertanyaanku memotong ucapannya.

" _Ne?_ "

Kutunjuk tumpukkan kertas formulir yang berada dalam genggamannya. Kedua matanya mengikuti arah yang kutunjuk.

" Ah! _Sunbae_.. mau mendaftar? "

" Ya. "

Ia menyerahkan satu formulir itu padaku sambil tersenyum senang.

" _Sunbae_ adalah orang pertama yang ingin mendaftar. Sebenarnya.. formulir itu akan disebar besok. Tapi tak apa. "

Aku sedikit bingung dengan sikapnya. Tadi pagi saat melihatku, ia terlihat sangat gugup dan terkejut. Tapi sekarang, ia bahkan dengan semangatnya berbicara padaku. Dia memang sangat menarik.

" Hm, terima kasih. " balasku.

" _Sunbae-_ "

" _Hyung_. " selaku.

" Apa? "

" Panggil aku _hyung_. "

" Tapi.. _sunbae_ adalah seorang mahasiswa. Universitasnya juga satu yayasan dengan sekolah ini. Jadi sudah seharusnya aku memanggilmu _sunbae_. "

" Kim Taehyung, aku ingin kau memanggilku _hyung_. " kataku final.

" Kenapa? "

" Karena aku tidak suka diperlakukan formal seperti itu. " jawabku.

Ia menghela nafas pelan lalu mengangguk. " Baiklah _sun-_ ah! _H-hyung.._ "

" Bagus. "

" Hm.. kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu _hyung_. Besok _hyung_ bisa menitipkan formulirnya pada Jimin untuk diberikan padaku. Sampai jumpa besok. " pamitnya.

Kedua kakinya mulai melangkah melewatiku dan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Aku menyeringai kecil sesaat. Langkah awalku untuk mendekatinya.

 _' Aku akan menyerahkan ini sendiri dengan kedua tanganku sendiri, Kim Taehyung. Dan akan kupastikan aku yang akan menjadi guru kelas musik disekolahmu. '_

 **Author Pov**

Setelah sampai dirumahnya, Taehyung langsung masuk ke kamar pribadinya, meletakkan ranselnya diatas meja belajar miliknya dan mulai merebahkan diri atas kasur empuknya. Kedua matanya mulai tertutup secara perlahan. Entahlah, _namja_ manis itu sepertinya sudah mearasakan kantuk yang mendera kedua matanya saat dalam perjalanan pulang tadi. Sepertinya ia merasa lelah dengan kegiatan sekolah.

 **ooOOoo**

 _Taehyung mengernyit bingung saat dirinya berdiri didalam sebuah ruangan yang terlihat sangat asing baginya. Seingatnya, tadi dia sedang tidur lelap didalam kamarnya._

 _Ia memandang ke setiap sudut ruangan itu dengan rasa kagumnya. Bagaimana tidak? Pada dinding ruangan itu dihiasi dengan ukiran-ukiran cantik. Belum lagi beberapa photo yang terpajang pada dinding itu, membuatnya terlihat sedikit lebih elegan dengan warna bingkai photo yang keemasan._

 _Dan terkahir, kedua matanya melihat satu ruangan kecil yang berada didalam ruangan itu. Ruangan kecil itu hanya terbuat dari kaca. Sehingga ia bisa melihat apa yang berada didalam sana. Hanya terdapat sebuah Grand Piano berwarna putih._

 _Senyum manis terukir diwajahnya saat itu juga. Ia mendekati ruangan kecil itu dan membuka pintunya. Ia kemudian duduk diatas kursi kecil yang berada tepat didepan Grand Piano tersebut. Jari telunjuk tangan kirinya menekan salah satu tuts dan menghasilkan satu dentingan._

 _Hingga tak lama kemudian, kesepuluh jari tangannya dengan lentik mulai memainkan sebuah musik klasik. Sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati alunan meloadi dari permainannya sendiri. Senyum masih terus terpatri diwajah manisnya._

 _Larut dalam permainannya pianonya, ia tak menyadari jika seorang namja tampan yang memakai pakaian serba hitam, dengan ukiran merah disetiap tepi jubahnya, tengah menatap intens ke arahnya._

 _Namja tampan dengan tatapannya yang dingin itu berjalan mendekat, hingga suara yang berasalah dari sepatunya terdengar. Membuat namja manis itu menghentikan permainannya._

 _Taehyung menoleh. Ia mendongak dan mendapati seseorang yang baru dikenalnya sedang tersenyum kecil padanya._

 _" Permainan yang bagus. " namja itu berucap. " Fur Elise. Aku menyukai musik klasik itu. Terima kasih sudah memainkannya. " lanjutnya._

 _Taehyung dengan cepat berdiri dari tempatnya duduk._

 _" H-hyung.. kenapa bisa.. berada disini? " Taehyung bertanya. Kedua tangannya meremas baju yang dikenakannya._

 _" Ini rumahku. Dan ini ruangan yang dibuat khusus untukku melepas penat. " jawab namja itu._

 _Seok Jin –namja tersebut- menelusurui Grand Piano miliknya dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana yang dikenakannya._

 _" Dan kau, adalah orang pertama yang kuperbolehkan untuk menyentuhnya. " ucapnya._

 _Taehyung melirik benda yang tadi dimainkannya itu. " Maaf. " lirihnya._

 _Tap._

 _Seok Jin berdiri tepat dihadapan Taehyung yang sedang menunduk. Ia memegang dagu itu dan membuat Taehyung mendongak untuk menatapnya. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, dekat sekali. Taehyung bahkan sampai menahan nafas saat melihat wajah tampan itu._

 _Tapi tak lama kedua matanya membulat saat Seok Jin mencium bibirnya. Dan itu adalah ciuman pertamanya._

 _" Mmhh.. " ia mendesah tertahan saat bibir bawahnya dilumat oleh namja tampan itu._

 _Tangan kiri Seok Jin memeluk pinggangnya, sementara tangan kanannya menahan tengkuk Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya bisa mencengkeram erat kemeja yang dikenakan Seok Jin dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup._

 _" Ngh.. " Taehyung melenguh saat lidah namja yang sedang menciumnya itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Mengajaknya untuk bermain sejenak._

 _Namun tak lama kemudian, Taehyung menepuk bahu Seok Jin berulang kali. Menandakan ia telah kehabisan oksigen. Mengetahui hal itu, Seok Jin melepaskan ciumannya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Taehyung. Menghirup wangi tubuh Taehyung sejenak dan mengecup leher putih nan jenjang itu._

 _" H-Hyung, a-apa yang – akh! " Taehyung memekik kecil saat merasakan namja tampan itu menggigit kencang lehernya. Menimbulkan bekas yang mungkin tak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari ke depan._

 _" Kau milikku. Kim Taehyung, takdirku! " bisiknya tepat ditelinga Taehyung._

 **ooOOoo**

Slap!

" Hah.. hah.. hah.. " Taehyung membuka kedua matanya cepat dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata baginya. Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan bibirnya yang basah dan sedikit membengkak. Tangannya meraba leher bagian kirinya dan meringis kecil saat ia merasa sedikit perih dibagian itu.

Dengan cepat bangkit dari atas ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kaca yang menyatu dengan lemari pakaiannya. Kedua matanya membulat saat mengetahui jika lehernya terdapat warna merah sedikit keunguan.

" _Maldo andwae... "_ bisiknya.

 **ooOOoo**

Hari sudah beranjak malam, namun Hakyeon baru saja selesai membantu Mr. Uhm, salah satu dosen yang mengajar dikelasnya. Ia dimintai tolong untuk memasukkan nilai semua mahasiswa yang mengambil mata kuliahnya, ke dalam data khusus didalam laptop dosen itu.

Ia melangkah keluar gedung Universitas tempatnya menuntut ilmu dan melirik jam tangan putihnya. Sudah pukul sembilan malam. Ia mendesah malas dan mengeratkan jaket tebal yang dikenakannya. Entah kenapa malam ini terasa sangat dingin.

Hakyeon berjalan menyusuri trotoar untuk menuju apartemennya yang memakan waktu dua puluh menit. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia naik bus agar lebih cepat sampai di apartemennya, tapi ia lebih suka untuk berjalan. Menikmati nuansa malam dengan berjalan kaki sangatlah terasa menyenangkan untuknya.

Tetapi kemudian ia mengernyit bingung. Tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini dipasang sebuah palang. Menandakan jika ia tidak bisa melewati jalan tersebut. Jadi mau tak mau ia berbelok ke kanan, satu-satunya gang terdekat yang merupakan jalan pintas untuk menuju apartemennya.

Kedua kakinya berhanti melangkah untuk sejenak. Gang yang akan dilewatinya sangat sepi. Belum lagi gang itu sangat minim pencahayaan. Membuatnya merasa takut seketika. Hell! Dia sangat takut kedua hal itu. Tapi jika tidak melewatinya, bagaimana ia akan sampai di apartemennya.

Memutuskan untuk mengesampingkan rasa takutnya, ia mulai berjalan dengan langkah ragu. Dalam hatinya ia berdoa, semoga tidak ada hantu yang secara tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

Set!

Deg

Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Ia merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang saat sesuatu melintas dibelakangnya dengan cepat. Tak mau menoleh ke belakang, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan dengan cepat. Bahkan sampai setengah berlari. Namun..

Bruk!

" Akh! "

Ia jatuh terduduk saat tak sengaja tubuhnya menabrak tubuh tegap dihadapannya. Ia meringis sesaat dan melihat sepasang sepatu hitam yang dikenakan seseorang, tepat berada didepannya.

Kepalanya perlahan mendongak. Mendapati seorang _namja_ menyeramkan dengan seringai kejinya. Tidak! Bukan hanya satu _namja_ , melainkan tiga orang _namja._ Mereka memperlihatkan taringnya yang tajam, siap untuk menembus kulit leher siapa saja yang menjadi mangsanya. Dan berakhir dengan kematian.

" Wow! Berdiri dengan jarak seperti ini saja, darahmu sudah tercium sangat manis. Apalagi mencicipinya? Pasti sangat nikmat. " suara berat itu menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Hakyeon meringkuk ketakutan. Ia bahkan sudah menangis sekarang. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya ia dihadapkan dengan kejadian seperti ini. Namun selalu diselamatkan oleh Minhyuk temannya. Tapi sekarang? Siapa yang akan menolongnya? Gang ini sangat sepi.

" Hiks. T-tolong hiks.. jangan mem- hiks membunuhku.. hiks.. " Hakyeon memohon.

Salah satu diantara mereka berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Hakyeon.

" Hei manis. Sudahlah, hentikan tangisanmu itu. Adakah yang ingin kau ucapkan sebagai permintaan terakhir? "

Hakyeon menggeleng dengan cepat. Ia tak mau mati!

" T-tuan.. hiks.. hiks.. le-lepaskan aku.. hiks.. "

" Tidak ada kata terakhir? Baiklah, kalau begitu biarkan kami mencicipi darahmu ya, manis.. "

Hakyeon semakin kencang menangis saat wajah _namja_ itu mendekati lehernya. Kedua tangannya bahkan dicengkeram erat oleh _namja_ tersebut, hingga ia tidak bisa memberontak. Hakyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menutup kedua matanya, saat ia merasakan kedua taring namja itu menyentuh kulit lehernya dan sedikit melukainya. Hingga..

BUGH BUGH BRAK

" Aaaarrggh! "

Suara teriakkan kesakitan itu membuat Hakyeon membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan.

" Berani menyentuh milikku. Pastikan kalian sudah melangkahi mayatku. "

Dan suara itu...

" T-Taekwoon... " lirihnya.

Dan setelahnya Hakyeon hanya bisa terdiam kaku saat melihat Taekwoon melawan semua _namja_ itu dengan tangan kosong dan juga beringas. Hanya beberapa menit, ia melihat Taekwoon menghabisi semuanya.

Taekwoon berbalik, melangkah mendekati Hakyeon yang masih duduk disana. Memperhatikan setiap kejadian yang berlangsung dihadapannya.

" T-Taek... " ia bahkan tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia terlalu shock.

 _Namja_ tampan itu berjongkok. Kedua matanya melirik leher Hakyeon yang sedikit terluka mengeluarkan darah. Hanya sedikit, dan untungnya darah itu tidak sempat terhisap. Tapi tetap saja...

" Oh tidak.. " Taekwoon bergumam dan menutup kedua matanya. Ia terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

Hakyeon memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh lengan itu.

" T-Taekwoon, kau.. tidak apa-apa? " ia bertanya dengan khawatir.

Set!

Hakyeon membeku saat kedua mata itu menatapnya. Kedua mata itu berwarna merah dengan bulatan hitam kecil ditengahnya. Menatapnya dengan tajam.

Grep.

Kedua tangan Taekwoon menggenggam kedua tangan Hakyeon dengan erat.

" Hakyeon, maafkan aku. " ucapnya. Dan..

Sret.

Clep.

" AAARRRRRRGGGGGHHH! "

Teriakkan kesakitan Hakyeon terdengar malam itu.

 **At Another Side...**

Deg!

" Aissh! _Hyung_ bodoh itu! Bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya?! Kenapa dia tidak bisa menahannya? Aish _jinjja_! " Hoseok bersungut kesal ketika mngetahui kakak kandungnya berbuat nekat.

Dihadapannya duduk seseorang yang sifatnya sangat mirip dengan kakak kandungnya itu. Hoseok tak habis fikir, kenapa ayahnya terlihat tenang seperti itu?

" _Abeoji_ , lakukan sesuatu. " Hoseok meminta.

Jung Yunho –ayahnya- menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Ia terlihat sangat berwibawa.

" Biarlah dia melakukannya. " ia berucap tenang.

" _Abeoji_ , tapi- "

Yunho tersenyum pada anak bungsunya itu. " Dia sudah besar. Dia juga sebentar lagi akan menggantikan _abeoji_. Jadi biarkan saja, mungkin ini sudah waktunya. Kita hanya perlu memantau. "

" Baiklah _abeoji_.. " Hoseok berucap patuh.

* * *

 **-To Be Continue-**

 **Jang Taeyoung : Eoh? Iyakah? Hehehe.. aku juga lagi suka sama LeoN ^^ Couple ngegemesin xD Ini sudah dilanjut, t'rima kasih sudah mau review. Ditunggu review selanjutnya ya ^^**

 **reiya . zuanfu : Maaf ya, yang kemarin moment JinV'nya sedikit ya? :( Soalnya chepter kemarin aku mau mengenalkan couple LeoN dulu ^^ Chapter ini gimana? udah banyak belum moment'nya? hehehe... bingung ya? hm.. nanti aku usahain utk lebih baik lagi ya, biar kamu gak bingung bacanya ^^ t'rima kasih sudah mau review ya :D ini sudah dilanjut, ditunggu reviewnya lagi ^^**

 **Clou3elf : Iya tuh, padahal takdirnya Jin aku aja ya xD #plak .. hehehe.. iya, mereka semua memang tamvan" XD Hihihi... gak apa" meskipun review dichapter 2 :D sudah dilanjut, t'rima kasih atas reviewnya, ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya ^^**

 **sekarzane : hai jugaaaa ^^ iyakah? waahhh.. terima kasih sudah dijadikan fav. story, hohoho ^^ ini sudah dilanjut, t'rima kasih sudah mau review. Ditunggu kelanjutan reviewnya ya ^^**

 **Key Love VIXX : Hehehe.. iya tuh Minhyuk, ganggu aja #pout #plak .. hayooo Hakyeon siapa ya? Di chapter ini udah ketebak blm? Hehehehe. Hm.. sepertinya Hakyeon juga dalam bahaya, hihihi... kita lihat saja nanti ya xD ayo ayo kenalan dulu sama member BTS, anaknya gokil-gokil kok #loh? hehe t'rima kasih sudah mau review ya ^^ ditunggu lagi reviewnya :D**

 **GitARMY : Hmmm... kenapa ya? Habis Ken sudah sama si Ravi siiihhh xD hehehe.. ini sudah dilanjut, t'rima kasih sudah mau review ya. Ditunggu kelanjutan reviewnya ^^**

 **glowly06 : Hehehe... hm.. disini sudah terjawab blm adiknya Taekwoon siapa? hohoho... sudah dilanjut, t'rima kasih sudah mau review, ditunggu review selanjutnya ya ^^ Ne! FIGHTING!**

 **Untuk chapter ini, aku lebih mengutamakan 2 couple ini yaa :D**

 **Di chapter selanjutnya ada couple... hm... siapa ya?**

 **Pokoknya dibaca aja, okeeee? xD**

 **Dan untuk Namjoon, sepertinya dia masih betah ngumpet. Hihihi ^^**

 **RnR?**

 **See You In Next Chapter ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Destiny...**

 **ooOOoo**

 **Kim Seok Jin x Kim Tae Hyung**

 **Jung Taek Woon (Leo VIXX) x Cha Hak Yeon (N VIXX)**

 **ooOOoo**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **Jung Hoseok x Jeon Jung Kook**

 **Lee Hong Bin (Hongbin VIXX) x Han Sang Hyuk (Hyuk VIXX)**

 **Kim Won Shik (Ravi VIXX) x Lee Jae Hwan (Ken VIXX)**

 **Kim Nam Joon**

 **Jung Yunho (TVXQ) x Kim Jae Joong (JYJ)**

 **Kim Jong Woon (Yesung SJ) x Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeo Wook SJ)**

 **Kim Young Woon (Kangin SJ) x Park Jung Soo (Leeteuk SJ)**

 **Shim Chang Min (TVXQ)**

 **Victoria Song (f(x))**

 **Krystal Jung (f(x))**

 **Lee Min Hyuk (Minhyuk BtoB) x Yook Sung Jae (Sungjae BtoB)**

 **Son Na Eun (A-Pink)**

 **Go Hara (KARA)**

 **Seulgi & Irene (Red Velvet)**

 **ooOOoo**

 **YAOI! GS for Leeteuk & Ryeo Wook SJ, My 1st VamFict!**

* * *

 **Author Pov**

Jung Kook melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah. Ia melirik sejenak jam berwarna hitam yang melingkar manis ditangan kirinya. Pukul lima pagi. Kedua matanya mengitari taman itu dan menemukan sebuah bangku kayu yang kosong. Ia tersenyum, lalu melangkah untuk duduk disana.

Pagi ini ia akan berolahraga bersama dengan kekasihnya. Ia jadi senyum-senyum sendiri jika mengingat tadi malam Hoseok menghubunginya tiba-tiba hanya untuk mengajaknya lari pagi. Jung Kook sempat bilang bahwa tidak usah sampai menghubunginya, cukup dengan mengiriminya pesan saja. Tapi Hoseok menjawab ucapannya itu dengan alasan jika ia merindukan _namja_ imutnya. Membuat Jung Kook merona.

Kedua matanya beralih menatap ke sekitar taman itu. Taman itu adalah tempat yang pertama kali mempertemukan mereka.

 ** _-Flashback On-_**

 _Namja imut itu melangkah pelan menuju rumahnya. Sesekali ia bersenandung dengan suara merdunya. Jung Kook –namja imut itu- terpaksa pulang sendiri hari ini. Supir pribadinya tidak bisa menjemput hari ini karena harus menemani anaknya yang sedang sakit._

 _Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Ia baru saja selesai mengikuti latihan futsal disekolahnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan mengikuti Futsal Cup yang diadakan sekolahnya. Ia yang merupakan tim inti mau tak mau harus ikut berlatih._

 _" Akh! "_

 _Suara rintihan itu membuatnya langsung berhenti melangkah. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya. Suara itu berasal dari sebelah kirinya. Sebuah taman._

 _Dengan ragu, ia melangkah measuk ke taman itu. Dan ia baru menyadari satu hal. Sedari tadi ia berjalan, suasananya terasa sangat sepi. Membuatnya merinding seketika._

 _" Ssh.. sialan! " gumaman itu terdengar dekat dengannya._

 _Jung Kook mendekati sebuah pohon rindang yang tak jauh darinya. Ia kemudian melihat sesuatu dibalik pohon tersebut. Dan seketika kedua matanya membulat._

 _" Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa? " Jung Kook bertanya sambil berjongkok dihadapan seseorang yang sedang duduk bersandar pada pohon itu._

 _Tidak ada jawaban. Namja itu hanya menatapnya sambil sesekali meringis menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari namja dihadapannya, Jung Kook dengan cepat membuka ranselnya._

 _Ia mengambil beberapa plester dari dalam ranselnya. Ia kemudian menatap namja itu dengan ragu._

 _" Hm.. yang ku milikki hanya ini. Tapi tak apa kan? Setidaknya masih bisa menutupi luka-luka diwajahmu. " jelasnya._

 _Kedua tangannya dengan lembut mulai memasangkan satu per satu plester itu diwajah namja tersebut. Setelah selesaiTapi tak apa kan? Setidaknya masih bisa menutupi luka-luka diwajahmu. " jelasnya._

 _Kedua tangannya dengan lembut mulai memasangkan satu per satu plester itu diwajah namja tersebut. Setelah selesai, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman manis._

 _" Selesai! Nah.. aku pulang dulu, oke? Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu sampai ada yang menjemput, eomma pasti khawatir padaku karena ini sudah lewat dari jam pulang. Pastikan teman atau keluargamu datang. Sampai jumpa! "_

 _Jung Kook segera berdiri dan mulai melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan namja tersebut yang menatapnya dalam diam._

 ** _Flashback off-_**

" Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? " pertanyaan yang berasal dari suara bass itu membuatnya mendongak.

" _Hyung_! " serunya. Ia tersenyum senang sampai memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya. Membuatnya semakin imut.

Hoseok mengusak rambut Jung Kook gemas. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Jung Kook. Jung Kook yang mengerti itu langsung menyambutnya.

" Kita lari sekarang? " Hoseok bertanya, dan dijawab anggukkan semangat oleh kekasihnya itu.

" Baiklah, ayo! "

Dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, merekapun mulai berlari mengitari jalan pada perumahan tersebut. Berlari dengan diselingi kejahilan dari Hoseok, yang membuat kekasih imutnya itu tertawa manis, ataupun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Hingga secara tak langsung, beberapa pasang mata yang melihat interaksi keduanya ikut tersenyum.

' Sepasang kekasih yang serasi dan lucu '

' Lihat! Dia pintar membuat kekasihnya tersenyum seperti itu. '

' Ya benar. Ia tampan dan kekasihnya sangat imut. Ah.. aku jadi ingin seperti mereka. '

Itulah beberapa bisikkan yang berhasil keduanya dengar, membuat Hoseok maupun Jung Kook terkikik geli mendengarnya.

 **ooOOoo**

 **Seok Jin Pov**

" _Michyeoseo_? " pertanyaan itu terlontar tepat ketika aku memasukki ruangan pribadi milikku.

Aku berjalan lurus menuju kursi khusus milikku dan duduk disana. Kuangkat kaki kananku dan menumpukannya diatas kaki kiriku. Kedua mataku menatap tajam pada seorang _namja_ yang duduk dihadapanku ini.

" Kim Seok Jin, kau sudah berbuat jauh. " katanya.

" Lalu? " aku bertanya.

Ia berdecak pelan. " Kau membuat _samcon_ dan _imo_ panik melihatnya. Dan kau tahu apa artinya itu? " kedua manik matanya menatapku serius.

Ia mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya.

" _Bumonim_ 'mu menginginkannya sah menjadi pendampingmu minggu depan. " jelasnya.

Mendengar perkataannya itu membuatku terdiam sejenak. Aku tahu ini pasti akan terjadi.

" Baik. Akan kulaksanakan. " putusku.

" Apa kau yakin? Kau bahkan baru bisa berinteraksi dengannya kemarin. " punggungnya kembil ia sandarkan pada sandaran kursi, sementara kedua matanya memicing tajam menatapku.

Aku mengangguk. " Aku yakin. Lagipula aku tertarik padanya. " sahutku.

" Oke, terserahmu saja. Tapi kuharap kau benar-benar menepati ucapanmu itu. " ucapnya seraya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan.

" Jangan lupa janjimu Namjoon. " aku mengingatkan ketika tangan kanannya baru saja memegang knop pintu.

Ia hanya menjawab dengan mengacungkan jari jempolnya padaku, dan beranjak keluar. Tak lama setelah itu, butler pribadiku masuk dan membawa segelas kecil berisi cairan bening.

" Waktunya meminum obat, tuan muda. "

" Terima kasih. Kau boleh keluar. "

Mengangguk sekilas, dan ia pun mulai undur diri. Cairan bening itu... setidaknya aku harus bertahan untuk beberapa hari lagi.

 **ooOOoo**

 **Author Pov**

Hakyeon melenguh pelan saat merasakan bias-bias sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya. Kedua matanya mulai terbuka secara perlahan dan mengerjap pelan. Sesaat ia menatap ke setiap sudut ruangan yang sangat dikenalinya. Ruangan itu adalah kamarnya sendiri.

" _Irreonasseo_? "

 _Namja_ manis itu dengan cepat menoleh saat kedua telinganya mendengar suara yang sangat dikenali itu. Dan seketika kedua matanya memblulat saat melihat Taekwoon yang duduk diatas sofa, tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

Hakyeon langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya dan beringsut mundur. Kentara sekali dari wajahnya jika ia ketakutan. Seluruh badannya juga gemetaran.

" T-Taekwoon, ka-kau.. sedang apa disini? " dengan takut ia bertanya.

" Menunggumu bangun. " Taekwoon menjawab.

Taekwoon berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan mendekati _namja_ manis itu. Melihat itu, Hakyeon semakin memundurkan tubuhnya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian tadi malam.

" _Wae_? " Taekwoon bertanya.

Sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang membuat Hakyeon bersikap seperti itu padanya. Hanya saja ia berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Kedua bola mata itu bergerak- gerak dengan gelisah. Ia tidak ingin menatap kedua mata tajam itu untuk saat ini.

" Cha Hakyeon. "

" I-itu.. kau.. semalam... " Hakyeon tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia hanya diam setelah itu. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana bertanya.

" Semalam aku menemukanmu pingsan di gang yang tidak jauh dari apartement'mu. " ucap Taekwoon. Ia berbohong, tentu saja.

 _Namja_ manis dihadapannya mengernyit bingung. Benarkah ia pingsan? Tapi kenapa bisa? Dan setahunya semalam itu ia dihadapkan dengan kejadian yang mengerikan.

" Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa pingsan. Jadi jangan bertanya. " Taekwoon lebih dulu menyela saat Hakyeon baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya.

Mendengar itu, Hakyeon kembali menutup mulutnya. Tapi ia penasaran dengan satu hal, maka ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

" Taekwoon-ah.. " panggilnya.

Taekwoon yang saat itu sedang menatap setiap sudut kamarnya hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

" Hm.. kenapa kau bisa menemukanmu semalam? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disekitar daerah apartementku? "

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Taekwoon kembali menoleh menatap Hakyeon. " Apa itu penting untukmu? " ia balik bertanya.

Hakyeon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak terasa gatal. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Taekwoon. Apa yang dilakukan _namja_ tampan itu kan sama sekali bukan urusannya.

" Baiklah, tak usah kau- "

" Mulai hari ini kau akan pulang bersamaku. " potong Taekwoon cepat.

" _Mwo_?! " Hakyeon membulatkan kedua matanya lucu.

" Kau. Pulang. Bersamaku. Mulai hari ini. " Taekwoon berucap dengan penuh penekanan.

Membuat Hakyeon bingung karenanya. " Ta-tapi.. kenapa tiba-tiba? "

" Tak usah bertanya, dan cepatlah bersiap. Aku tidak ingin telat. "

Hakyeon menghela nafas pasrah. Tapi tak urung juga hal itu membuatnya berdebar. Itu tandanya, ia akan menjadi lebih dekat dengan Taekwoon nanti.

" Kutunggu diluar. " ucapan itu membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

Ia melihat Taekwoon berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah itu ia tersenyum lebar, dengan cepat ia membekap wajahnya menggunakan bantal dan berteriak kencang disana. Sungguh! Ia senang sekali.

Sementara diluar kamarnya, Taekwoon tersenyum. Senyuman tulus dan lembut yang belum pernah dilihat oleh orang lain.

' _Hyung.. '_

Taekwoon mengernyit bingung saat Hoseok memanggilnya dengan sangat lirih lewat telepatinya. Ada apa dengan adiknya itu?

' _Ada apa? '_

 _' Abeoji... '_

 _' Ya? Ada apa dengan abeoji? '_

 _' Entah kenapa.. abeoji jadi mempercepatnya hyung. '_

 _' Apa maksudmu? '_

 _' Abeoji menginginkanmu membawanya lusa. '_

Taekwoon membulatkan kedua matanya.

 _' APA?! Tidak! Aku tidak- '_

 _' Jangan membantah Jung Taekwoon. '_

Taekwoon tercekat. Itu bukan suara adiknya. Itu suara ayahnya.

 _' Abeoji tapi- '_

 _' Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun. Kau bahkan sudah menghisap darahnya kemarin malam. Jadi cepat bawa dia lusa. '_

 _' Abeoji, aku memang menghisap darahnya, tapi aku tidak membuatnya menjadi kaum kita. Kenapa abeoji menyuruhku membawanya? '_

 _' Kau akan tahu nanti. Yang penting lusa kau harus membawanya. Bagaimanapun caranya. Kau mengerti? '_

Taekwoon terdiam sejenak. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat ini.

 _' Baiklah. Aku akan membawanya. '_

 _' Bagus. '_

Dan mulai sekarang, ia harus mencari cara untuk membawa Hakyeon lusa.

 **ooOOoo**

" Jimin~ "

Jimin menutup buku bacaannya dan menatap kekasih cantiknya itu. Sudah dua jam Yoongi merengek padanya.

" _Hyung_ , kumohon jangan hari ini. Kau lupa hari ini kita ada acara, hm? " ia berucap dengan lembut seraya merapikan poni _namja_ cantik itu.

Yoongi merengut lucu. Ia menginginkan suatu benda yang menarik perhatiannya kemarin disalah satu toko. Toko itu buka jam tiga sore. Dan Yoongi menginginkan benda itu hari ini, ia harus cepat memilikkinya sebelum dibeli orang lain.

Tapi sialnya bagi Yoongi, sore ini ia harus menemani Jimin untuk bertemu dengan neneknya. Dan ia sangat kesal.

" Hei.. jangan merengut seperti _hyung_. Nanti tidak cantik lagi. " Jimin merayu. Tangan kanannya mencubit kecil pipi kiri Yoongi.

" Issh! Tak bisakah diundur saja? Nanti dibeli orang lain. Ayolah Jimin~ " Yoongi menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Jimin.

Jimin menggoyangkan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Pertanda bahwa acara itu tidak bisa ditunda. Hal itu membuat Yoongi yang tadinya memegang lengan kanannya, langsung menghempaskannya begitu saja.

" _Hyung_.. ayolah jangan begini. Kau mau _halmeoni_ marah karena kita dengan seenaknya mengundur acara penyerahan cincin penerus, hm? Lima hari lagi kita akan bertunangan.. "

Yoongi masih diam. Ia bahkan duduk dengan memunggungi kekasihnya. Kedua tangannya bersidekap di depan dada.

" _Hyung_.. " Jimin memanggil. Lagi-lagi masih tidak ada jawaban.

Dan seketika ia menyeringai kecil. Ia merubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar dan dingin.

" Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak ingin bertunangan denganku Min Yoongi? Kau tidak mencintaiku? " ia bertanya dengan suara yang membuat siapapun bergidik mendengarnya.

Dan..

Sret!

" Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu? Kau.. meragukanku? "

Setengah mati Jimin menahan tawanya melihat Yoongi yang ketakutan seperti ini. Sedikit mengerjainya dengan cara yang ampuh tak apa kan? Buktinya Yoongi langsung kembali memutar tubuhnya menatap Jimin.

" Jimin... "

" Kau menyuruhku untuk menunda acaranya. Apalagi alasannya jika bukan karena kau tidak ingin bertunangan denganku? " Jimin berucap masih dengan nada dan raut wajah yang sama. Membuat Yoongi takut karenanya.

Yoongi menunduk. Tak berani menatap Jimin. Ia meremas kemeja bagian bawahnya. " Bu-bukan karena itu.. aku hanya- "

" Hanya apa? Baiklah. Batalkan saja pertunangan kita. Aku pergi. "

Jimin berdiri dari tempatnya dan berpura-pura hendak melangkah. Namun satu isakkan terdengar, menyapa kedua indera pendengarannya. Jimin tersenyum. Ia kembali duduk dan menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

" Hiks.. J-Jimin.. hiks.. ja-hiks, jangan marah.. hiks.. " Yoongi berkata dengan susah paya disela isak tangisnya.

Kedua ibu jari Jimin mengusap air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipi itu. " Aku tidak marah. Sudah.. jangan menangis. "

" Hiks.. hiks.. _mi-mianhae.._ hiks.. jangan mem-hiks, membatalkannya.. hiks.. hiks.. " entah kenapa tangisan Yoongi semakin kencang. Dan itu membuat Jimin memeluknya lembut.

Tangan kirinya mengelus surai lembut milik Yoongi, ementara tangan kanannya mengelus lembut punggung kekasihnya untuk menenangkan. Jimin mengangguk dalam pelukkannya.

" Ya, aku tidak akan membatalkannya. Sudah sudah.. jangan menangis lagi. Aku hanya bercanda _hyung_. " bujuk Jimin.

Yoongi mengangguk. Ia mulai membalas pelukkan Jimin dan menghentikan tangisannya. Walaupun masih terdengar isakkannya.

" A-aku mencintaimu Jimin. " Yoongi bergumam.

Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya. " Aku lebih mencintaimu Min Yoongi.. " balasnya.

 **Taehyung Pov**

Aku menatap Jung Kook yang sedari tadi tersenyum-senyum sendirian. Aku sampai bingung melihatnya. Apa anak ini salah makan?

" Jeon Jung Kook, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu? Kau membuatku takut saja. " aku menyeletuk.

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan memukul kecil lengan kananku.

" Kau ini! Memangnya aku ini gila, sampai membuatmu takut? Ck! " gerutunya. Membuatku terkikik geli.

Aku menopang dagu sambil melihatnya. " Lalu kenapa kau tersenyum terus sedari tadi? Apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak ku ketahui? " aku bertanya lagi.

" Ya. Kau tahu? Tadi pagi aku berolahraga bersama Hoseok _hyung_. Selama kami berlari, orang-orang disekitar kami berkata bahwa kami ada pasangan yang sangat serasi. Kami terlihat cocok dan membuat mereka iri. Ah~ senangnya. " ia berceloteh riang.

" _Aigo~_ kupikir kau kenapa. Kalau begitu aku juga turut senang jika kau senang. " ucapku.

" Hehe.. terima kasih. Eoh? Bukankah itu Seok Jin _hyung_? "

Aku mengikuti arah pandang Jung Kook dan menemukan Seok Jin _hyung_ berdiri didepan gerbang sekolahku. Kami bisa melihatnya karena sekarang ini, kami sedang duduk dibangku taman sekolah yang letaknya tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah.

Namun entah kenapa melihatnya yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahku, membuatku berdebar karenanya. Jujur saja, ku akui ia memang tampan walaupun sifatnya seperti itu. Tapi entah kenapa jika menatap kedua mata tajamnya, aku menjadi merasa aman. Kedua mata itu juga mengingatkanku pada seseorang dimasa kecilku.

" Ini. "

Ia menyerahkan selembar kertas yang ku ketahui adalah formulir pendaftaran guru kelas musik. Aku tersenyum lalu berdiri dan mengambil kertas itu.

" Baiklah. Aku akan menyerahkannya pada Bang _seongsaenim_. Minggu depan _hyung_ harus hadir untuk mengikuti beberapa test. _Hyung_ bisa kan? " tanyaku. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

" Hm.. kalau boleh aku tahu, kenapa _hyung_ ingin mengajar kelas musik? Setahuku, Universitas juga sedang membutuhkannya. " kataku.

" Universitas bisa mencari guru yang lebih profesional dariku. " jawabnya.

Ah ya benar juga. Lagipula para mahasiswa pasti diajari yang levelnya lebih tinggi dan lebih susah daripada siswa High School.

" Lagipula ini hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang. " lanjutnya.

" Ah~ begitu.. " gumamku.

 **Seok Jin Pov**

Aku menyeringai kecil saat melihat sebuah tanda merah keunguan dilehernya yang sedikit tertutup kerah kemeja dan jas seragamnya. Tanda yang kubuat kemarin. Dan itu terbukti jika dia hanya milikku.

 _' Hyung! '_

Ada apa dengan Hongbin? Suaranya terdengar panik.

 _' Ada apa? '_

 _' Hyung, kuharap setelah ini kau lebih serius memperhatikannya '_

 _' Ck! Katakan langsung ada apa? '_

 _' Mulai hari ini hyung. Mulai hari ini ia akan menjadi siswa disekolah kami. '_

Ku kepalkan kedua tanganku saat mendengar hal itu.

 _' Apa kau bilang? '_

 _' Sung Jae akan datang hyung. '_

 _' Ck! Brengsek! Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku meminta tolong agar kalian lebih menjaganya. '_

 _' Tenang saja hyung, kami pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik. '_

 _' Baiklah, terima kasih. '_

" Aku kembali dulu. " pamitku pada Taehyung yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

" Ya _hyung_. Sampai jumpa. "

Aku mengangguk dan membalikkan badan. Segera aku melangkah menuju salah satu tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun.

Ah sial! Ternyata mereka bertindak lebih cepat dari dugaanku.

Baiklah jika itu keinginan mereka. Maka aku tidak akan segan lagi.

 _' Changmin hyung.. '_

Panggilku memulai telepati.

 _' Ya tuan muda? '_

 _' Sekarang waktunya. '_

 _' Baik tuan muda. Saya akan membawa Victoria dan Krystal segera kesana. '_

 _' Ku tunggu. '_

Kau lihat saja Yook Sung Jae, aku yang akan memenangkan perang ini.

 **Author Pov**

" Baiklah, mohon diam sebentar. Hari ini kita kembali kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu. "

 _Yeoja_ dengan rambut sebatas bahu yang berstatus wali kelas diruangan itu mempersilahkan seseorang untuk masuk. Semua mata yang ada diruangan itu menatap pada seseorang yang baru saja melangkah masuk. Tak terkecuali Taehyung, Jung Kook, dan Jimin.

" _Annyeong haseyo, jeoneun Yook Sung Jae imnida. Bangapseumnida yeorobun._ "

Selesai memperkenalkan dirinya, kedua mata itu menatap tajam pada Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung menunduk karena takut. Dan setelahnya ia melihat Jimin yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tajam dan menusuk.

Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat. Ia menyeringai kecil pada Jimin. Ia membuka mulutnya dan berbicara satu kalimat tanpa suara untuk Jimin. Membuat Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

 ** _" I'm coming.. "_**

 **ooOOoo**

" _Annyeong_ Hakyeonie.. "

Hakyeon mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu saat menatap seorang _yeoja_ dengan rambut panjang bergelombang sebatas pinggang itu menyapanya.

" _Ne, annyeong Victoria-ssi_.. " balas Hakyeon pada _yeoja_ cantik itu.

Victoria adalah mahasiswa pindahan dari China. Kesan pertama saat Hakyeon melihatnya adalah, _yeoja_ itu memilikki sifat yang sangat baik dan juga ceria. Ia juga mudah beradaptasi. Seperti saat ini misalnya. Victoria duduk begitu saja disamping Hakyeon yang sedang membaca bukunya.

" Hm.. tak usah seformal itu padaku. Panggil saja Victoria, atau Vic juga boleh. Terserahmu saja ingin memanggil apa, yang penting tidak formal. " Victoria menjelaskan.

" Ah begitu. Baiklah, aku panggil Vic saja. "

" Nah bagus kalau begitu. Ah~ kau sungguh manis ternyata... "

Kedua tangan Victoria mencubit kedua pipi tembam milik _namja_ manis itu dengan gemas.

 _' Jangan menyentuhnya '_ suara itu mendesis tajam.

Victoria dengan cepat melepaskan cubitannya.

 _' Tugasmu hanya menjaganya. Bukan untuk menyentuhnya. '_

 _' Ya ya ya... aku tahu itu sepupuku... '_

Dan setelahnya, Victoria mulai berbincang dengan Hakyeon. Sementara Hakyeon telah mengetahui satu hal lain pada diri Victoria. _Yeoja_ cantik itu, sungguh cerewet.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **Maaf ya, update'nya meleset dari janji author kemarin #bow**

 **Maaf juga untuk kali ini author gak bisa balas satu" review dari kalian..**

 **Untuk besok, author akan berusaha untuk update Only U ^^**

 **Terima kasih yang masih senantiasa menunggu ff ini dan membacanya :D**

 **RnR?**

 **See You In Next Chapter All ^^**


End file.
